


The Other Side

by Deathangelgw



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: When the Zodiac find an unexpected and very welcome visitor on the path to Shigure’s house, it’s a sign that things are changing. But can she help Tohru break the curse of the Zodiac?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Other Side pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: The characters from Fruits Basket don’t belong to me, but to Natsuki Takaya. I’m just borrowing them for my own pleasure and nothing more!

Warnings: AU, OFC, sap, humor, angst, het, crack, some lime, some language.

Pairings: OFC+Zodiac, OFC+ TH, YS/OFC, KS/TH

Rating: PG-13-R

Timeline: Six months before the end of the manga.

Summary: When the Zodiac find an unexpected and very welcome visitor on the path to Shigure’s house, it’s a sign that things are changing. But can she help Tohru break the curse of the Zodiac?

A/N: I just finished reading the manga and, while I adore the ending the mangaka wrote for it, I wanted to dabble with this. Highly doubt anyone will read, but this is for me cuz I want to! So, enjoy!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Cold. It was so cold. The snow had started so suddenly and had taken her by surprise as she had walked down the long path to Sohma Shigure’s home. The young woman brought a hand up to shield her face against the driving snow and wind, but it didn’t do much good and she shivered again before coughing hard for several seconds. She stumbled a bit and hugged the wrap she had on tighter to her as she looked ahead, praying to see Shigure’s home. She wanted to see them so much!

 

With another body wracking shiver and coughing fit, she trudged through the blinding snow as she ducked her head down, but it was becoming so hard to keep walking through the freezing snow. She looked up and smiled faintly as she saw through the snow the warm glow of house lights. Her sight suddenly wavered as she fell forward into the snow, unable to stay awake any longer.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Hayaku Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun!” Tohru’s voice chattered a bit with the cold as she trudged ahead of them towards Shigure’s house.

 

“Ne, Tohru...wait up, would ya?” Kyo growled as they followed her and he glared at Yuki as the other boy snickered.

 

“Too cold for you, baka neko?” Yuki asked snidely and smirked some more as Kyo growled again at him.

 

“Urusai, you stupid rat!” Kyo shouted, but stopped as Tohru cried out suddenly. “Tohru!” Concerned, they both ran as best they could through the snow to where Tohru was kneeling in the snow. “Tohru, what is it?”

 

“This lady...she’s unconscious!” Tohru cried as she looked up at them tearfully while carefully gathering the form she had been kneeling next to closer to her.

 

“This isn’t good...she’ll...die...” Yuki trailed off in shock as he and Kyo stared at the young woman who was lying in Tohru’s arms. “Haruka...”

 

“Eh? Who’s Haruka?” Tohru asked in confusion as she looked up at them.

 

“Never mind...we’ll explain later. Let’s get inside,” Kyo replied shortly before kneeling down with Yuki and hauling the young woman up with her arms over their shoulders. “Tohru...go ahead and warn Shigure,” he suggested as he blinked through the snow. Suddenly, he looked up as Tohru cried out and barely managed to catch the young woman as he and Yuki turned into their Zodiac forms. “Shimatta!”

 

“We’ll just have to make a litter...Tohru, go into the woods and get two big branches...” Yuki instructed as he crawled carefully along the young woman’s leg and side to check her cheek.

 

“Hai!” Tohru ran towards the woods to get the branches.

 

“I forgot that we can’t hold her anymore,” Yuki murmured sadly as he placed his paw gently on the woman’s cheek.

 

“It’s been how long though since Akito disowned her...” Kyo said softly as he went over and nudged the woman’s hand. “She doesn’t look too good.” They both looked over as they heard Tohru calling them and saw two other figures behind her.

 

“Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun are here!” Tohru explained as they came up, looking flustered. She squeaked as Yuki and Kyo changed suddenly back into their human forms and pulled on their clothes quickly against the cold.

 

“How can we get her into Shigure’s house? Tohru can’t carry her...” Kyo asked as they sat the young woman up and wrapped her in Yuki and Kyo’s coats. They looked up as Hatsuharu knelt down and touched her cheek before straightening.

 

“Wakatta...” he murmured before looking at Tohru, who was watching them. He stood, then grabbed her gently around the waist and pulled her close. With a poof as she squeaked, he stood as his ox form and looked over. “Put her on...I’ll carry her,” he instructed and they nodded before carefully putting the young woman on Hatsuharu’s back and starting towards the house. Momiji ran ahead with Tohru to warn Shigure and to get a room ready for their unexpected guest.

 

When they arrived, Shigure showed them to the room upstairs that they had prepared and took her up carefully. Once there, Tohru shooed them out and got her undressed and under the covers. She smiled as she tucked another blanket around the young woman, wondering once more who she was as she took in the long ebony hair and pale skin. Her face looked a lot like Akito's she realized and suddenly wondered on that, but her wonderings stopped when the young woman started coughing a bit before subsiding. She looked over as there was a knock on the door and smiled at Yuki as he came in, followed quickly by Momiji. “She’s warming up...I’ll go make some tea and miso soup to warm her up more,” she said with a smile before going down to the kitchen. When she came back up, she was surprised to see Kyo sitting in watch outside of the door while Hatori looked the young woman over gently. Once more her curiosity peeked up, but she pushed it down as she smiled and brought in the soup and tea, carefully dodging the watching Zodiac members who were present. Hatori nodded at her as he checked the young woman's chest before sitting back.

 

"Ne, is she ok, Ha'ri-chan? Please, is she ok?" Momiji asked softly as he looked over at the older man from where he was sitting next to Yuki on the other side of the bed.

 

"She has an infection of the lungs and seems to be a bit malnourished, but I'm sure she'll get better with care. I'll leave medicine for her to take every two hours...Honda-san, if that's ok?" Hatori replied before looking at Tohru.

 

Blushing and waving her hand, Tohru nodded. "Hai! I'll take care of her! Daijoubu!" she declared before taking the medicine packets he handed her and placed them on the night stand.

 

"Good...call me if anything changes with her. And don't forget to keep quiet about this, all of you...Akito can't know," he said grimly and the others nodded just as grimly.

 

"Doushite?" Tohru blurted out, then eeped as she blushed bright red while waving her hand frantically. "Iie iie! Don't answer! Gomen nasai!"

 

"Daijoubu, Tohru-kun...you would find out eventually if not from us then her," Shigure replied easily as they all looked at her then the young woman. "Her name is Sohma Haruka...she is Akito's twin sister."

 

"Nani!? A-Akito-s-san has a twin sister!?" Tohru cried, then eeped as she was shushed gently by the others.

 

"Hai...she's the younger twin and, while she isn't God as Akito is, she was very close to it. She was...is...very close to all of us. We love her very much," Shigure explained and smiled sadly. "But about six years ago at the Banquet, Akito finally snapped and banished her, disowning her in the process. We hadn't heard from her until now since then."

 

"Doushite? Why would he disown her?" Tohru asked softly, tears in her eyes as she saw the sorrow in their eyes.

 

"She was the only one outside of our group that could touch us and hold us without us reverting to our Zodiac forms. She comforted us when Akito was cruel and hurtful and it made him even more jealous. We loved her...still love her...but now she is like you, Tohru. Her touch causes us to revert and so that was the final blow from Akito to hurt her and us," Hatori said and sighed softly. "She disappeared after that to protect us from Akito's wrath...what little good it did."

 

"Sou ka..." Tohru whispered in dismay as she gazed at the sleeping woman. She looked at each of the young men gathered in the room or just outside and saw the mingling sorrow and happiness as they gazed at Haruka. 'Sohma Haruka...I wonder why she returned...' she wondered silently before looking up at Hatori as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

"If she worsens, call me," he reiterated and she nodded before watching him leave with Shigure at his side to show him out. She looked back over and watched as Yuki gently took one of the pale hands from under the covers and held it tenderly. The love filled gaze surprised her and she began to wonder if the love there wasn't more than had been expressed. But she shook herself from the thoughts when a soft moan left Haruka and the young woman slowly opened her eyes.

 

"Haruka?"

 

"Ka-chan?"

 

Yuki and Momiji's gentle inquiries seemed to give Haruka more strength and she looked over and smiled softly at them. "Yuki...Mo-chan..." she whispered weakly, then coughed a bit, curling up slightly as she coughed and they moved closer in worry.

 

Moving as well, Tohru placed a soothing hand on Haruka's back while Kyo came in along with Shigure and Hatori, who hadn't left yet. "Just relax, Haruka-kun," Tohru said softly as she rubbed the shaking back. She helped Haruka sit back after she'd finished coughing and shifted out of the way as Hatori moved in. But her gaze was caught by Haruka's curious gaze and she blushed.

 

"Are you...Honda Tohru-kun?" Haruka managed to say raspily before coughing again.

 

"Hai!" Tohru squeaked out in surprise as Hatori and Yuki tried to help ease Haruka's coughing. She bit her lip as Haruka sat back again and locked eyes with her once more as she panted for air.

 

A soft smile came to Haruka's lips. "Arigato...Honda Tohru-kun...Arigato for taking care of my Zodiac family," she said softly and the room fell silent as they looked at her in shock. She reached a weak hand up to Tohru, who took it after a couple of seconds' hesitation. "When I left, I was so scared for them...but I can see it...you've made them so happy. Arigato...honto ni arigato gozaimasu," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks while she gently squeezed the hand holding her own.

 

"Iie iie! I just...we're..." Tohru trailed off and she suddenly smiled as tears lined her eyes, though didn't fall.

 

"She needs to rest..." Hatori said gruffly and grunted as Haruka smiled cheekily at him before letting Tohru's hand go. He looked at Tohru and nodded before refocusing on Haruka. "What were you doing out in this weather in the first place?" he asked before taking the soup and medicine packet that Tohru gave him.

 

"Coming home to my family..." Haruka replied simply and wrinkled her nose as she took the medicine and swallowed the soup he gave her before looking over at Yuki and Momiji. Her gaze roamed slowly around the room and sparkled happily when she saw Hatsuharu, Shigure, and Kyo. "Even Kyo...I missed you all so much," she whispered before refocusing on Yuki.

 

"You were missed as well," Yuki whispered shakily before kissing the palm of the hand he held, earning a small smile from Haruka in response.

 

"I think it's time we let her rest," Hatori said with a tiny smile as he packed his instruments away again. He looked at Tohru. "Every two hours with something to drink. And keep her warm," he instructed before standing as she nodded eagerly.

 

"Ha'ri...will you visit again?" Haruka asked softly as she reached for him.

 

He took her hand with a small smile. "Not as often since this should be kept fairly secret, but I will come to check up on you in a couple of days. Mind Tohru...she'll take care of you," he said while brushing a gentle knuckle against her cheek. "Okaeri nasai," he added in a soft whisper before turning to go. He left again with Shigure, who smiled softly at Haruka before leaving.

 

"I haaaate taking medicine," Haruka suddenly whined and Yuki and Momiji started snickering as she pouted. She looked over at Tohru. "But I like the soup...may I have some more?" she asked sweetly.

 

"Hai! I'll get it now!" Tohru cried excitedly and rushed out, running into the wall a bit before going downstairs.

 

"I like her...she must keep you boys on your toes," Haruka commented with a soft smile before looking at Hatsuharu. "Rin still ok?" she asked as she reached for him and smiled as he took her hand and knelt close to the bed.

 

"Hai...I think. I haven't seen her in a while though maybe she'll come visit you," Hatsuharu replied and closed his eyes as she stroked her fingers through his hair and along his face.

 

"I hope so...I want to see all of you...even Kagura," Haruka said and grinned as Kyo choked a bit. "Still avoiding her?"

 

"Meh...not as much..." Kyo mumbled as he looked away, tail and ears all but twitching as he grumbled.

 

"Ah...because of Tohru?" Haruka asked and grinned even more as Kyo whipped his head around to stare at her. "Yokatta..." she breathed out, then started coughing hard, curling up tightly as she coughed.

 

"Ka-chan! Daijoubu!" Momiji cried as he and Yuki moved closer along with Kyo and Hatsuharu. When she finally stopped coughing, she laid weakly near Yuki, shaking hard as she gasped for air, her hand dark with blood.

 

"Blood! Quick Momiji...go grab Hatori!" Yuki commanded as he brushed Haruka's hair from her face. Momiji ran out, calling out apologies as he just missed Tohru, who was coming up with the soup.

 

She looked over as she came in and saw Hatsuharu wiping Haruka's hand with a Kleenex. "Daijoubu?" she asked in worry as she placed the soup down and moving closer. She didn't get to ask anymore as Hatori ran in with Momiji and Shigure and shooed them all out. She stood near them and watched worriedly as they sat or leaned against the wall dejectedly, worry all but radiating from them all. She bit her lip and went to get some dinner started, hoping that everything would work out for Haruka.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

‘thoughts’

_flashback_

 

Yuki looked over at Haruka as she slept fitfully, wheezing lightly even with being propped up and she frowned in her sleep. He glanced over at where Hatori was sitting on the other side in a chair, napping. Hatori had found that Haruka had a severe case of pneumonia and had given her different medication after deciding to stay over since they couldn't take her to a hospital. Worried, the others had gone to bed, but Yuki had insisted on staying at Haruka's side. He'd lost her once...he wasn't going to leave her side.

 

He watched as she settled a bit when he took her hand again and held it against his cheek. He remembered all the times he would do this when she would hold him after Akito’s ‘sessions’, the soft touch of her hand on his cheek taking away the hurt and humiliation even as she hummed softly to him. Her gentle reassurances that he was loved and wanted had taken away the hurt just as the promise that she would always be with him. And as the years had gone and they had grown up, the love had grown.

 

He closed his eyes as he remembered the last night that they had seen each other...and what had led to their parting.

 

*~*~*

 

_With light fingers, Yuki finished putting in the last of his hair pins before checking the streamers on his wrists. He twirled experimentally, testing to see how they flowed around him. He started to practice his dance, closing his eyes as he imagined the music he would dance to. He stopped though as a soft knock came from his door. “Hai?” he called as he went towards the door._

 

“ _Yuki? Can I come in?” Haruka asked softly from the other side of the door._

 

“ _Iie! Er...I mean...” Yuki blushed as he leaned against the door a bit, his hand resting on it. “I...want to surprise you,” he whispered and smiled softly._

 

_Silence met his statement before he heard shifting. “All right...” Haruka replied and a light giggle left her. “I think you’ll do just fine though. Everyone is ready...the Banquet starts in five minutes,” she explained and he could see that she was leaning against the door as well._

 

“ _Arigato...” Yuki said as he smiled some more. “Haruka...I...this dance is for you,” he blurted out and felt his cheeks redden further. He clenched his hand into a fist on the door frame as he rested his head where he could see her shoulder was. “It’s for you...I want to...to ask you something afterwards, ok?”_

 

_She didn’t reply for a bit and he felt fear rear up that she was rejecting him, but then she whispered, “All right...I’ll be waiting for you, Yuki.” A grin split his face and he closed his eyes, nodding as they just stood there on opposite sides of the door._

 

_She left and he finished getting ready before he was brought to the main hall. He took a deep breath as Akito spoke the solemn greeting of the New Year and then moved out to the center of the room as everyone spoke the responding words. At a nod from Akito, he raised his arms above his head and waited for the music to start. He closed his eyes as he waited and tensed, but then silence filled him and he pictured Haruka in his mind. He relaxed and a soft smile came to his lips as he pictured her long soft black hair that went to her waist, her gentle grey blue eyes that shone within features that mirrored Akito’s so much. She and Akito truly were twins, but she was softer...kinder...warmer than Akito could ever be. And that was why she was loved._

 

_With her face in his mind's eye smiling at him as only she would smile for him, he began to dance as the music filled the room. He twirled and bent, leaping the next second as he welcomed the New Year for them as the Rat for the Zodiac. He locked eyes though with Haruka and reached out with his soul, seeing her love within her eyes as she watched him. This night...this night he knew that he would ask her to be his. His heart soared and he leapt even higher as he danced. At the end, he stopped before Akito, his hand raised to the sky as their family applauded his dance to welcome the New Year. He bowed to Akito, but his eyes went almost immediately to Haruka as he straightened. He went to his place next to her as Akito finished his prayer and the Banquet began._

 

_She smiled at him in greeting, eyes shining with welcome and approval. “Your dance was beautiful, Yuki,” she said softly as he took her hand._

 

“ _Arigato...Haruka. I hope...that you understood me,” he whispered tenderly as they waited for their food._

 

_She looked down, her cheeks coloring as she smiled and nodded. “I felt you call to me...” She smiled more as she looked up at him and squeezed his hand while placing her other hand on the table._

 

“ _Haruka...I know I am young...but...would you go on a date with me?” Yuki asked as he looked down before peeking up at her. He bit his lip when he saw her shocked look and looked down again._

 

_But her hand suddenly squeezed his and he glanced up slowly, afraid to see her face. He blinked though when he saw tears in her eyes. She leaned in and brought his hand up to her face as she nodded. “Hai...hai Yuki...I’d love to,” she whispered tearfully. He brought his head up more as he smiled brightly and turned to her._

 

_But their happiness was ripped apart as she suddenly screamed in agony and looked down at her hand that was on the table and they both saw in horror the knife that was sticking out of her hand. She sobbed and suddenly screamed again as her head was yanked back and Akito leaned over her. “I won’t allow this...” he snarled lowly as he glared at her. He pulled the knife out and swiftly stabbed her left shoulder, causing her to scream again before he shoved her away and stalked after her, the knife glinting bloodily in the low light._

 

_He was suddenly grabbed by Shigure and Hatori and snarled angrily as he glared at his sister while she tried to sit up even as she shook in pain. Yuki could only stare in horror as Akito and the woman he loved faced each other. Akito fought to free himself as he shouted obscenities at his sister and the ones fighting him. Haruka sobbed as she reached for her brother with a shaking bloody hand. “A-Aniki...doushite?” she whimpered in the silence that fell over them all._

 

“ _You can’t have them...YOU CAN’T HAVE THEM!!” Akito shouted in rage and broke from them to grab his sister by the hair again. She cried out and tried to stop him as he lifted her up before hitting her with his fist. She sobbed as he pulled her close even as Hatori and Shigure tried to get him to release her. “They are *mine*! Not yours! You think they love you, but I am their God! Do you think I don’t know what you do!? You can’t have them!” he screamed before shoving her away. “Get out!”_

 

_Silence met his declaration as she stared up at him in shock. He sneered at her as he shoved Hatori and Shigure off of him. “You will never know their love again...I disown you. You are no longer a member of the Sohma family.” His eyes shone madly as he stalked towards her as she looked up at him, pale and tears streaking her face. “If you ever return here...you are dead,” he growled out lowly._

 

“ _A-Aniki...”_

 

“ _Urusai!” A smack resounded in the shocked room before Haruka fell to the ground again with a soft sob. “I have no sister...get out!” Akito snarled before turning away._

 

_Two men went over to Haruka and helped her up as Yuki watched tearfully. In truth, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room outside of Akito’s, but Yuki couldn’t think of that. He looked over as Akito returned to his seat and began to eat, a silent command for the Banquet to resume, but Hatori followed the two men carrying Haruka and spoke to them softly. They nodded after a bit and left with Hatori and Yuki silently got up and followed them after a minute. This was his fault...he had to speak with her! He couldn’t let her leave!_

 

_He stopped as he saw Kyo before him and looked away as he brushed past the Cat. He didn’t care what the red head had to say, even though the accusation and hatred he saw he felt he deserved in some way. He kept wondering what he’d been thinking with asking Haruka out on this of all nights. He should have known that Akito would not like it...he should have known._

 

_Arriving at Hatori’s rooms, he stopped outside of the door as he heard Hatori speaking. “Are you sure, Haruka? If you follow through with what Akito has said...it will hurt us all,” Hatori said softly and Yuki peeked in to see his fellow Zodiac member stitching the wound in Haruka’s shoulder. Her hand was bandaged as it laid limply on the chair, but it was her gaze that broke his heart. It was blank and dead through the tears that kept flowing down her cheeks. She blinked a little when Hatori brushed some of her tears away and she looked up at him. He knelt before her and Yuki felt his heart crack even more as the older man took Haruka’s hands in his own. “Haruka...stay. He was just upset...he didn’t mean it. You know how he can be,” he said gently as she looked down at him._

 

_She gazed at him before bringing her hands up to cup his face. She smiled, but it was a smile filled with sorrow. “He meant it. If I stay, he will punish all of you far worse than anything he’s ever done to you before and I can’t stand that thought. I love all of you too much,” she whispered and closed her eyes as she smiled through her tears. “Daijoubu...I’ll be fine. All of you just go on as if I’ve never been here,” she added gently before standing slowly and brushing a hand over his face. Hatori’s head bowed as she moved around him and headed out, passing Yuki on the way blindly. The two men who had escorted her appeared and walked alongside her as she went towards the entrance of the Sohma household._

 

_Feeling his heart finally shatter, Yuki ran after her. “Haruka! Matte!” he cried just as she arrived at the edge of the main road. He saw from the corner of his eye the others of the Zodiac, but his mind blocked that out as he focused on her. “Don’t go...onegai don’t go!” He sobbed a bit, finally feeling the tears that were trailing down his cold cheeks as she looked a bit over her shoulder at him. “Gomen nasai...gomen nasai! It’s my fault...I should have stayed quiet! Just...onegai!” he cried before stepping forward, closing the few steps between them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close._

 

_The near silent ‘pop’ broke through the silence of the night as they all stared in horrified shock through the sudden smoke. Haruka gazed ahead, eyes wide with shock before she slowly turned around and stared down at Yuki...in his Rat form. Yuki stared up at her as tears streaked his face and reached for her as she knelt slowly. Her head bowed and two tears dropped to the ground. “Yuki...ai shiteru...” She looked up slowly and smiled her special smile for him. “Someday.” She reached out then and placed his clothing over him. “Don’t watch me leave, my love...just remember me in your dreams,” she whispered as he cried out in sorrow._

 

_Frozen inside, Yuki wilted as he heard her footsteps crunch in the snow before the squeak of the doors opening and closing broke the night. He could hear the younger Zodiac crying nearby and asking why she was gone, but he couldn’t feel anymore. He curled up and vowed that he wouldn’t love anymore. Never again._

 

*~*~*

 

He gazed at her face as tears rolled down his face. After she had left, Akito had punished them, but him most of all. It didn’t last long...just as Haruka had predicted. Akito seemed to become satisfied that they’d learned their lesson and had laid back on their punishments. With only the blow-up at Kana and Hatori and Rin and Hatsuharu, Akito had been lower key. But the results of that night had left all of them floundering for a reason to keep hoping...for the strength to fight against the sorrow and constant guilt that seemed to gnaw on their very existence with Akito's help.

 

But then they had met Tohru and had found that hope still alive, if a bit weak. It grew steadily with the young woman's gentle caring and love despite the curse. But with Haruka returned, Yuki had to wonder what that meant. Hatori was right in that they had to keep it a secret, not only for themselves but for Haruka and Tohru. Akito would have no qualms in hurting them, especially his sister. They had learned the hard way that any mention of his twin still brought about his rage.

 

He looked up as he heard her mumbling and saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she shifted restlessly again. She murmured his name and to watch out and he couldn't help feeling his heart break a bit at this. She moved just enough and he saw the scar from Akito's attack on her shoulder. He glanced over and saw that Hatori had her other hand within his, the pale line of that scar a dim reminder of the cost of their love. He ducked his head and then moved closer to Haruka's shoulder, where he rested his head gently. She seemed to calm almost immediately as her head tilted to rest against his like she always would when they'd cuddled in the past. Smiling gently, Yuki fell asleep close to her. No matter what happened, they would find a way to fix things so that they could be together. This he promised as he fell asleep.

 

Hatori opened his eyes and gazed at the two younger people. He smiled sadly as he too remembered the past. He hoped that they would work things out so that Haruka's return wasn't in vain. He just wondered how much of a cost it was going to be this time.

 

TBC

 


End file.
